


In Memory of The Lady Lubov

by stormmonroe91



Category: Hotel Transylvania, Hotel Transylvania (2012)
Genre: Count Dracula - Freeform, Dracula - Freeform, Hotel Transylvania - Freeform, Johnny - Freeform, Johnny Stein - Freeform, Lady Lubov - Freeform, Martha - Freeform, Mavis Dracula - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormmonroe91/pseuds/stormmonroe91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the anniversary of Martha's death, Johnny shares some memories with Dracula.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Memory of The Lady Lubov

“Wolf man, good to see you where the family at?”  
Johnny crossed the lobby of his new hotel home at a jog calling to Wayne as he did. He hadn’t seen the wolf man since Mavis’ birthday party six months ago and although he’d gotten to know a lot more monsters it was nice to see a friendly, if a bit hairy, face.  
“Back with Wanda, honestly it’s so nice to get away” Wayne grouched, with a 500 kids and the family still growing Johnny imagined it was.  
“I thought it would just be best to come alone today though” he said scratching behind his ear. “You seen Drac?”  
“No I’ve not, wait what’s today?” Johnny asked confused.  
“Oh buddy don’t you know?” Wayne said looking a little surprised. “It’s the anniversary of Martha’s death, Drac still really struggles”  
Johnny blanched and thought back to the last few days, he’d seen Drac less and less and the times he had seen him he’d been very distant before disappearing entirely yesterday.  
“oh man, I had no idea”  
“Yeah Drac prefers to deal with this himself, but I thought id stop by just in case”  
“If I see him, I’ll let him know you’re here if I see him buddy” Johnny said patting the wolfman’s shoulder. “I gotta go do stuff but I’ll see you before you go okay?”  
“Sure thing” Wayne smiled.  
****  
A little while later Johnny stood outside a big wooden door, one of many in the hotel. There was no talking head on this door though, but Johnny imagined no one would ever dare disturbing its occupant. Except him. He crouched to try and see through the key whole, and then lay on his stomach to try his luck with the crack under the door, but it was useless he couldn’t see anything through either.  
He stood up straight, took a deep breath and knocked.  
After five minutes he knocked again, ad again nothing. Knees wobbling, hands shaking he pushed the door open. A part of him was terrified, but he knew this was something he had to do. He walked quietly across the large dark room. Johnny scanned the room, filled with candles casting a warm glow all around the room except the cold blue strip of moonlight shining in through the window on the right of the painting of Martha and Drac. Martha smiled down at him warmly and he felt his heart swell at the sight of her. His eyes then dropped to the large arm chair in front of it, more like a throne of gold and red velvet, he saw Dracula slouched down in the chair and looking up at his lost beloved. He walked up next to the chair, and hesitated before putting a hand on Draculas shoulder.  
“Hay Drac”  
“Oh Jonathon, I didn’t, I didn’t hear you come in” he sighed looking up at him.  
“Yeah, Wayne’s come by to see you, he told me, about M-Martha” Johnny stammered, he’d feared Dracula would be furious at being interrupted, expected him to blow up and through him from the room with his powers. He’d not expected to see the old vampire looking so sad and lost.  
“Yes, Wayne is a good friend” Drac sighed again. “They say it gets easier but it doesn’t” he looked back to the picture of Martha, Johnny took a deep breath looking at the picture again.  
“You remember I told you about the legend of Lady Lubov, back at the castle, well I thought you’d like to see this” He handed him an old folded pictures he’d taken on his phone the last time he’d been to the Castle Lubov. Drac took it from him, examining it.  
“What is this Jonathon?”  
“Well every year, around this time I guess” Johnny gulped “Everyone gathers at the castle for a memorial for the Lady Lubov. Everyone lights candles and the whole place is lit up and people camp out and have picnics and it’s totally beautiful”   
“What’s happening here?” Drac said pointing to the middle of the picture. A girl in a long black dress crouched on the ground and was adding something to a pile.  
“Everyone also takes roses and places them around the castle. They say that the only thing as beautiful as the Lady Lubov are the roses that grow on the nearby hillside, so people collect them and place them around the castle, so that the lonely count she was in love with can give her beautiful flowers in the afterlife”  
Drac smiled and touched the roses in the picture.  
“Martha loved roses” He said “and she would loved this, Thank you for showing this to me” He patted Johnny hand that was still on Dracs shoulder. Johnny walked over to the picture of Martha and put a single rose at the foot of the picture.  
“She was really beautiful Drac, I would have loved to have met her” Johnny sighed.  
“She would have liked you” Drac smiled wistfully, “And she would have approved of you and Mavis”  
“Really” Johnny smiled “Awesome.”  
Johnny walked back to Dracula. “I’m sorry, about what, my kind, did to her”   
“It was a different time” Drac said sadly. “If you don’t mind…” he trailed off.  
“No totally I just wanted to give you the picture. They smiled at each other before Johnny slowly made his way out of the room.  
“Oh Martha” he heard Drac say as he closed the door. He scooped up the bunch of flowers that’d he’d left outside the door; a collection of the brightest happiest flowers Johnny could find, which had turned out to be more of a challenge outside a gothic hotel in the middle of Transylvania.   
But he’d found a few interesting purple and yellow flowers by the forest edge and a piece of black material he’d ripped from a wall hanging and wrapped them up to make a little bouquet.   
He headed to Mavis’s room.


End file.
